Deep Forest
by lady-warrioress
Summary: What was the curse' Sesshourmaru asked. Mearle's eyes grew watery. She looked away. 'I cannot tell you, she said. If I did I will die...' FINISHED
1. The Forest

CHAPTER 1

The Forest

The battle had been raging for what seemed like hours. Neither side was winning as of yet. The two fighters faced each other. Though they'd fought many times before they could never seem to defeat one another. No matter how powerful they got.

This time was different.

The taller slightly older fighter was having a hard time protecting himself against the younger more agile fighter. His opponents eyes were scarlet red and full of hate and anger. He attacked without using up much energy. His attacks were relentless.

The older fighter was surprised. He had never had this much trouble before. His job was usually quite easy. But not this time.

He held up his sword to block the assault from the younger fighters weapon and razer sharp claws. With each blow to the sword the older fighter lost more and more energy as the impact sent shock waves through his entire body. He knew he couldn't keep this up much longer.

Suddnely his strengh gave out. He could no longer hold up his sword or keep his balance. He fell back on the ground. He didn't try to get back up. He was too tired.

The younger fighter stood over him. "You should not have challenged me so often, my brother. I learned your fighting style and used it against you. You lost to your own power. "

The victor backed away slightly. "Now that I defeated you I will finish you off!"

There was a flash of light then five long claws.

A sudden stabbing feeling in his back saved his life.

Sesshoumaru woke with a start. He sat up breathing heavily. His heart raced wildly in a unknown fear. He clutched his chest with his right hand and looked around himself looking for his half brother, taking in the surounding forest.

He saw only Jaken and Rin sleeping on the ground in a grass area a few feet away. Their breathing was regular. Nothing was wrong. His brother was no where near where he sat.

He sighed and leaned back against a tree. His breathing slowed. His heart rate returned to its normal rhythm.

_A nightmare. _The conclusion was so simple, so obviose it name with no fear or forboding. It was just a thought. A statement of plain easy fact.

But still it bothered him.

He doubted it has any special meaning. Still. The fear he'd felt was so real, so perfectly stimulating. It was like it was put there on purpose, Like someone had given it to him for some reason. Maybe it had been done to awaken him.

_Nobody would be able to do such a thing to me without me knowing! I know. I was scared once by my pathetic half brother. I know what fear is. _He stood. _I should take a walk and clear my head. _

Sesshoumaru headed into the cool dark forest.

As he walked he suddenly felt like he was stepping out of reality. He felt strange, light, as if he were walking in his sleep. _Something's weird about this forest, _he thought. _I smell something strange. Is it affecting me somehow? I must not let it. I must resist!_

But he could not shake the strange dreamy feeling.

He walked further and further into the forest like he was being driven by something. Or someone. _Kagura? That witch? Is she beconing me? Forcing me to come to her for some reason?_

He didn't want to come to her.

The wind began to pick up. Something felt wrong. Strange lights fill the forest in front him. _What is this?_

Suddenly he was floating. Not in reality, though. He still sensed his feet touching the ground. He felt light headed and very tired.

_What is happening to me?_

He felt drawn into that strange beckoning light.

_I can't let this _thing _take me! I don't know what it is, but I know I can't let myself be manipulated by it._

But there was no way to stop himself from coming toward it.

Suddenly a scream split the air breaking the spell. All at once Sesshoumaru felt himself returning to his body. The light faded. The wind died down. He stopped in his tracks to breathe.

He was himself again.

But who had screamed?

He heard it again. An ear piercing scream of fright. _Who is that?_

Before he knew what he was doing he took off to find the source. It wasn't long before he found it. The owner of that scream was a young woman with pale orange hair with two black cat ears coming out of it. She wore orange clothing, and had golden eyes. She was lying on the ground covering her head with her arms.

He also saw a black shapeless creature stalking up to her.

"Somebody help me!" she screamed again. "Please! Somebody! ANYBODY!"

He hung back a moment debating what to do. _Should I help her? Should I leave her there to fend for herself? If I do I'll have something bothering me for the rest of the week. _His much ignored concious won this time.

Sesshoumaru burst out of the trees and went after the black thing. It pounced at him instead of the girl when it sensed him coming. The battle didn't last long. Sessy drove his poison claws into the things skull.

The thing shrieked and fell away. He watched as the poison instantly took affect. The thing lay twitching on the ground for a few seconds then vanished completely.

_That was actually quite simple._

The girl with the cat ears, having heard the sounds of a fight and the shriek, looked up. She no longer saw the black monster that had attacked her. In its place was a younge man who looked about her age with long pale white hair. He had his back turned to her. She could tell he was staring at something at his feet.

Suddenly he turned his head slightly and stared at her. His bearl colored eyes held her a minute. "You don't need to be afraid anymore," he said in a soft calm voice. "Your enemy is no longer in this world."

"Th-thank you," she said, bowing her head slightly.

He started walking away from her. Now that he had done his good deed of the week he had no other reason to be near her. "You shouldn't have come out here alone in the middle of the night," he said to her sofly. "It's dangerous."

"Wait!" she called after him.

He stopped and looked back at her. "Yes?"

"If what you told me is true what are you doing out here alone?"

_Because I'm a man. _he didn't say. He looked away from her and said. "I have my reasons."

Then he was gone, the trees swallowing him up as he went deeper into the forest with each step.

He found his way back to Jaken and Rin using his sensative hearing and good sense of smell. As he walked be started to feel stange again. _No, not this time. I'm not going to let it happen to me again._

He stopped, closed his eyes, and breathed deeply. His head instantly cleared and he was able to walk again. _Kagura must be in the forest somewhere. Watching me. Maybe she was the one who gave me that dream..._

By then he was back at the spot where he's left Jaken and Rin. He slowly sat down, leaning his back against a tree. He sensed a securness. _Maybe it's them, _he thought refering to his servants_. I don't feel weird here_. _Maybe they're keeping her spell from affecting me._

Rin snuggled up to him resting her small head in his lap.

Absently he set his right hand on her shoulder length ebony hair. The little girl sighed in her sleep and grabbed his left sleeve.

Sesshoumaru rested his head against the tree and closed his eyes. _I won't think about it anymore. _he decided. _I won't let it bother me either. That would be foolish..._

His sighed and slowly his breathing began to slow down.

_Or maybe it had something to do with that kitten... _he opened his eyes half way. He rememebered that girl he'd saved in the woods. She'd had cat ears. He thought about it a moment. _A cat demon? Was she one of me? Probably. It's not likely I'll see her again. I doubt she had anything to do with the way I was feeling earlier. Cat demon's don't have that kind of power..._

After that, he gave the cat girl no other thought. She wasn't important to him anyway. He relaxed himself and just let his mind go.

It wasn't long before he was sleeping soundly once more.

When Sesshoumaru woke up few hours later he felt a weight on his chest and he was having trouble breathing. His first thought was his brother had come after him. His eyes flew open and his right hand instantly went to the front of his body. He felt something warm and soft hair. He quickly figured out who it was and smiled ever so slightly.

Rin.

The little girl had climbed on top of him in her sleep and hadn't moved from that position. _She must be cold, _he figured seeing most of his left sleeve over the little girl's body. _Well the weather has been colder recently. I can't blame her for wanting to be close to someone warm._

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" a voice broke into his thoughts.

Sesshoumaru sat up slightly so not to wake Rin. His turned his head toward the voice. Jaken his other servant was staring at him, the imp's huge bulb eyes were larger that usual. He looked ready to say something but Sessy silenced him with a wave of his right hand.

"Not now," he said softly. "I don't want to wake her. We'll talk later."

"As you wish," the green bug eyed creature agreed.

Jaken then sat down on a tree root and stared off into nothingness as he waited.

Rin still hadn't woken up an hour later but Sesshoumaru could tell she was still alive because she was breathing her horrible morning breath right in his face. He turned his head away from it and closed his eyes breathing deeply.

And just as he was starting to doze off again... "Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Instantly he was awake. He turned his head so it face forward. He found himself staring into two huge brown eyes.

"Good morning Lord Sesshoumaru," the own of the eyes said happily. "Did I scare you?"

"No, Rin," he replied calmly. "You did not scare me."

The little girl then jumped off his stomach. She ran up to Jaken. She grabbed the imp and hugged him tightly. "Good morning, Jaken!" she squealed.

"Hey, let me go!" the creature shouted. "Lord Sesshoumaru, tell her to let me go!"

"Okay, Rin," the demon lord said, slowly standing up. "That's enough. I know you like Jaken but if you don't let him go he's going to die."

The little girl's face filled with horror. She immediatly let go of Jaken. The imp fell to the ground.

"Ow!" he groaned. "Why do you have to be so rough?"

"Sorry," Rin said, then giggled.

"What so funny...?"

Rin didn't reply she just giggled some more.

"Let's go," Sesshoumaru said, picking up his second sword and walking away.

Rin and Jaken ran after him not wanting to be left behind.

They hadn't been walking for very long when Sesshoumaru's sensative ears picked up voices. He could easily figure out who they were from. He'd heard those voices often enough.

"Jaken," he said suddenly.

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru," the imp said.

"Would you take Rin to that river we passed awhile back. I think she wanted to play in it."

The imp blinked in confusion. "Huh? What for...?"

"I want you to wait there for me."

"Why?"

"I have something I need to take care of."

"Okay."

Jaken took Rin's hand. "Let's go," he said before he led her away.

Sesshoumaru walked ahead a little longer. He stopped and waited behind a tree. _I know they're going to pass by here. I just have to be patient... _A few minutes later he saw some people walking down the forest path. He knew who they were.

_This time I will get what rightfully belongs to me..._

_Authors nore: Sorry about that. I've only seen a few Inuyasha episodes so I'm not sure I got Sessy's personality just right. Umm.. I'm not even sure he knows Kagura by name. Nor do I know if after he got his crazy sword from the maniac who made it for him he still wanted Inu's so I'm guessing. All well, it's a fic. I don't really like how this chapter turned out but this was the best I could do. I hope you all don't mind too much._


	2. Sword Play

CHAPTER 2

SWORD PLAY

Inuyasha and company were the ones who Sesshoumaru had heard walking through the forest. Kagome was saying something to Inuyasha and the others about sensing a moving Sacred Jewel shard in the area. Nobody was really paying much attention. Sanmgo was too busy glaring at Miroku who kept putting his hand on her rear.

"Knock it off, you perve," the demon hunter snapped, slapping the monk so hard on the cheek his face turned red.

"Hey, what did you do that for?" he demanded.

"You know very well why I did that!" she shot back. "Youy were touching my butt again."

"It wasn't me. It was Shippo."

"Give me a break. Shippo can't even reach my ankles."

"It still wasn't me."

"I'm not going to argue with you about it."

"I think we're close to the village Kikyo lives in."

That was Inuyasha. He was looking around the forest and sniffing the air. "I caught her sent."

"Is that all you think about?" Kagome demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

Inuyasha looked at the girl from Tokyo. "Don't start with me again," he growled, glaring at her. "If I want to think about Kikyo I will and there's nothing you can do about it, so there."

"But that's all you think about!" she yelled right in his face. "Why can't you think about us for once... ! Hey, are you even listening to me!"

He wasn't. The half demon was too busy staring at someone farther up the path.

'"INUYASHA!" she screamed in his ear like a fog horn. "EARTH TO INUYASHA!"

"Do you see that?" he asked not even fazed by her loud mouth.

"See what?" she demanded, instantly returning to her normal attitude. She stared at him waiting for an answer.

He pointed ahead and spoke as if he hadn't heard her. "I see someone."

That got her ticked again. "Don't you ever pay any attention to me?" she bellowed looking ready to slap him.

"No," he told her. "Just look ahead. Do you see who I see?"

Kagome finally calmed down and looked where his finger pointed. She saw a man with white hair and dressed in white standing motionless farther up the path. His body was sideway like he wasn't even watching them, but staring thoughtfully into the trees.

"Who's that?" Sango asked noticing the person as well.

The man with white hair turned his head slowly. They all spotted the blue cresant moon and red squiggle markings on his cheeks and forehead. They all knew who he was.

"Sesshoumaru," they said in one voice.

Kilala growled.

Sesshoumaru started walking toward them at a slow deliberate pace. "Hello, half brother."

"What do you want now?" Inuyasha asked, as Kagome hid behind him.

"You know what I want," Sessy said, as if he were stating the obvious.

"Why do you want it? You have your own sword now."

Sesshoumaru laughed spitefully. "And you thought that would make me give up on wanting that one?"

Inuyasha pulled out the sword his father had made for him. Tetsusaiga. "Well, you're not going to get it."

Sesshoumaru pulled out his own sword. Not Tenseiga the other one. "We'll see about that,"

He charged.

Inuyahsa struck a battle stance. Sango and the others ran to safety.

Toukijin struck Tetsusaiga.

Inuyasha countered the his brothers sword. "You idiot! Why don't you just give up? You can't even hold the freakin' sword!" he shouted.

Sesshoumaru struck Tetsusaiga again. "I will get it! Don't try to stop me!"

And the fight began.

Sesshoumaru laid out attack after attack with his sword. Everytime Inuyasha blocked it blow for blow.

After fighting that way for awhile Inuyasha's older brother noticed his younger brother seemed to be wearing down, which was exactly what he wanted. He laid off attacking for a moment and backed away.

Inuyasha stood panting holding his sword straight up. It had grown to ten times its original size. _He's up to something, _the half demon thought. _I can tell by that look on his face. I'd better be ready._

Sesshoumaru came at him again. Inuyasha saw another blow coming. Suddenly he yelled loudly and swung the sword. The force of the blow knocked Toukijin out of his brother's hand and sent it flying. The sword disappeared over the tops of the trees.

"No, matter," Sessy said, looking unfazed. "I can still beat you. Even without a sword."

Now he came at his brother with his long poison claws.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted.

"Stop being a pest!" he shouted at her. "I don't need you distracting me while I'm trying to fight!"

Kagome shut up looking hurt.

"Let him handle it," Sango said, putting a comforting hand on the school girl's shoulder. "Even if Inuyasha loses to him he still wont lose exactly. Sesshoumaru can't hold Tetsusaiga anyway."

"I just hope Inuyasha doesn't lose," the young sap said, worry covering her face. "If he does his brother will kill him."

"Mew," Kilala said looking up at the girl.

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru was mercilessly attacking his little half brother with his pioson claws. As they fought, they went deeper and deeper into the forest getting far away from the spot where they'd started. The rest of Team Inuyasha had to keep moving and were having a hard time keeping up with them.

While Inu blocked Sessy's attackes a plan began forming in the younger demon's mind. _All I have to do is wait for Sesshoumaru to drop his guard or hesitate._

But it seemed his older brother wasn't planning on doing either anytime soon.

Deeper and deeper into the forest they went. _If I don't do something soon we're going to enter Naraku's territory. If that happens and Naraku attackes us I won't have the energy to fight him off._

That's when it hit him. A paln to make his brother stop fighting sooner.

Inuyasha facked and dropped his sword slightly as well as his guard. Sesshoumaru gained more confidence from the fact that his brother had been weakened. He came with another blow.

Inuaysha was waiting.

_**SLASH!**_

Sesshoumaru let out an eerie wail and backed away from his brother, holding his now bleeding right shoulder.

"You're lucky I didn't cut that arm off as well," Inuyahsa said.

Now Sessy was angry. "You won't have the advantage! I'll cut off your head!"

Since he was unable to turn into his giant dog form he ran madly at his brother. He assaulted him with blow after blow from his poison claws. He wasn't aware that with every movement he made, he bled even more and was covering himself with it as well as his brother, the sword, the trees, and... Kagome who had gotten much too close.

"EW!" she wailed as the hot red liquid splashed over her.

"KAGOME GET BACK WITH SANGO AND THE OTHERS RIGHT NOW!" Inuyahsa yelled at the top of his lungs. "I TOLD YOU TO STAY BACK! THIS IS MY FIGHT! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU? DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND ENGLISH?"

Kagome's face became striken but she did go back to the others.

Inuyasha kept on blocking his brothers wild frantic attackes. He knew with every movenment, Sesshoumaru lost more blood and got a little bit weaker. Inu just hoped he'd be able to knock Sessy out before he lost too much blood.

Sessy wasn't letting up but Inu noticed his brother was beginning to feel the affects of losing too much blood. His moves were getting slower and sloppier as well as weaker and lest intense. _Now all I have to do is wait for the right moment._

After a sloppy off balance attack Inuyasha caught Sango's gaze. She nodded knowing what he wanted her to do.

When Sesshoumaru, out of sheer desperation, came at him with a weak pitiful attack the half demon put out his foot and kicked his brother away. Sango saw her chance when Sessy stumbled back and weakly tried to keep his balance as he got for another swipe. Shouting her war cry she threw her huge boomerang.

It flew crazily and slightly wobbly at Inuyasha's older brother. It didn't exactly reach it's mark but it did bang Sess'ys head pretty good as it made its course.

As brightly colored stars filled his vision, Sesshoumaru moaned and grabbed his head as he tried to stay concious. The whole place was spinning and the ground lurched as if he were on a boat in the middle of the ocean. _What...? Where am I?_

Inuyasha noticed how preoccupied his brother was and saw his chance "Wind Scar!" he yelled, throwing his sword downward.

Sesshoumaru heard what sounded like a voice far... far away... he turned his head toward it but only saw a huge beam of light then he was in the air. He had no idea what hit him. He had no idea where or who he was. All he was aware of was the beating of his heart.

Then he had no awareness at all.

He vanished.

Inuyahsa stood panting as he stared at the spot where his brother once stood. He hadn't been able to kill his brother. He knew why. _That sword! Why does Tenseiga always have to do that!_

"Inuyasha!" a voice called.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder. He saw Kagome running at him. She looked like she wanted to hug him. He did not want to hug her, though.

He stepped out of her way. She ran past him, lost her balance and fell flat on her face on the ground.

He was totally miffed and it was partly her fault. "Don't touch me," he growled, staring at her coldly.

Kagome got up and glared at him. She quickly pulled her skirt back over her rear, it had flown up when she's fallen, and demanded. "What did you do that for?"

"You know darn well why I did it," he yelled, stepping farther away from her. "You got in my way while I was fighting my brother. Did you want him to kill you? Did you want _me _to kill you!"

"No,... but..."

He turned away from her. "I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses." he told her.

"Inu...!"

Inuyasha swung his sword over his shoulder and began to walk away. He totally ignored her. Which is something he did that she hated most.

"Wait a minute, you jerk!" she called after him.

He looked over his shoulder at her. "What?" he snapped not wanting to hear anything from her.

She stood up, ran around in front of him, and got right in his face, "How dare you!" she yelled angrily. "Why did you have to yell at me! I could have gotten him with my arrow!"

Now _he _got in _her _face. "I don't want you shooting my brother with your wimpy pieces of wood," he shouted right into it as she'd just done. "The only one who can fight my brother is me!"

"But you let Sango-!"

"Her boomerang wouldn't have killed him!"

"Well, fine then. I just won't help you anymore."

He turned away from her again and started walking the other way now. He didn't wait for her to say anything else. He sprinted. "That's fine with me!" he called over his shoulder as he ran off. "I don't need your help anyway!"

"I'm going home!" she shouted after his fleeing figure.

Inuaysha rolled his eyes. She used that line so often he didn't care what she did anymore. But still he wanted the last word for once.

"SEE IF I CARE!"

_Authores note: Just so you all know I do not like Kagmoe very much. Even though I don't like her I'm trying to keep everything the way it is without adding to much spite at her. I know Inuyashe hurts her feelings a lot so I tried to make those parts so it would be the normal way the show is with that kind of thing. I also know Inuyasha doesn't always say he's sorry so that wasn't much of a problem. Anyway that's all I wanted to say. I hope you like the story so far._


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

WAKING

"How long will it take for Sesshoumaru to get whatever it is done?" Rin asked, looking up from the river.

Jaken shook his head. "I don't know. It could-YIKES!"

He jumped out of the way just in time to avoid being impaled by a flying sword.

"Where did that come from?" Rin asked, running up the bug eye imp.

Jaken wasn't sure. "I don't know but, it looks familer..." he leaned over the sword for a closer look then shrieked. "That's Lord Sesshoumaru's!"

The littel girl blinked in confusion. "He's throwing his sword around!"

"No!" Jaken roared, grabbing up his staff. "If he doesn't have his sword anymore that means he's in danger! We must find him!"

The imp ran off. "Hey, wait for me!" Rin called running after him.

The wind had picked up blowing the leaves of trees and the tops of the long blades of grass in the field next to the forest. Clouds had rolled in and the sound of distant thunder could be heard.

She could have gone another way to reach her destination but she'd chosen the open field between the forest and two villages. The field was much faster than the woods anyway even if it was an open space...

If she hadn't she never would have seen him.

She was walking through the field, keeping a tight hold on her bow, when she spotted a big fluffy _thing. _She also saw a white pair of pants and long white hair peeking out of both ends of the fluff. The wind blew them gently.

_What-Who is that? _she thought walking up to the thing.

When she reached it she knelt down and put a hand on the fluff. She discovered then that it was a young man. He looked like he was sleeping. "Umm, sir, are you okay?"  
When she didn't get a responce she turned him over. She saw blood covering the side of the fluff she hadn't seen as well as the young man's clothing. He looked like he'd been in some kind of fight.

The girl gasped and put a hand over her mouth. _Is he dead? Did I find a corpse?_

She put her two fingers to his neck. She felt a pulse but it was weak. _What happened to him? Was he attacked by a monster?  
_The wind blew harder and thunder rumbled, this time a lot closer.

"I'd better get him out of here," she said out loud.

The girl got on her hands and knees. Her body changed slowly. When it was done she's grown into a huge pale orange cat.

She reached her head down and clamped onto his body with her teeth. She then threw him over her shoulders onto her back. Then, as the rain began to fall and lightning streaked across the sky, she ran. She ran to her house which was located in a deserted village across the field.

Inuyahsa felt he could run forever. He was so mad at Kagome he had a lot of energy and didn't plan on stopping anytime soon. _I wish she hadn't of come here! _he thought. _Things would be a lot better off without her!_

He was now in an open field. Still he didn't slow down or stop. Not even when rain began to fall soaking him. _I should find Kikyo. I don't care what she does to me. I'd rather be with her then that _whore!

Suddenly he heard a hiss and a growl. He stopped just in time to avoid being crushed by a giant pale orange cat that ran by.

_What in the world was _that! he thought, watching it run across the field.

That's when he spotted a pale arm and a long fluffy thing hanging over the side of the cat's right flank. _Is that Sesshoumaru? _he thought staring. _Did I actually kill him? Is that thing going to _eat _him! _

The half demon got angry. "Not even my stupid brother deserves that kind of fate!" he screamed pulling out Tetsusaiga. He chased after the cat. "Hey, don't you dare eat my brother you huge hairball!"

The cat stopped, turned around, and stared at him. When he jumped at it and tried to slice it with his sword the cat raised a huge paw and batted him away.

Inuyasha tumbled across the field, righted himself, and went after the huge feline again. "Drop that body!" he yelled. "Go find dinner somewhere else! My brother is not on the menu!"

The cat hissed and jumped out of his way. Inuyasha landed where it had been standing. He quickly turned around and went after it again.

The cat arched its back and puffed its huge tail. It wagged it's tail rapidly and small arrows the color of despair came at him.

Inuyasha raised Tetsusaige and blocked them. The force of the arrows knocked him on his back.

"Oh, no you don't!" he yelled slowly getting back up. "I'm not going to fall to you so you can eat me too!"

The cat was ready to pounce. He waited then took a step toward it. The feline jumped at him its mouth wide open.

"Wind Scar!" he shouted throwing his sword down.

Most of the attack missed but the very end hit its shoulder. The cat flew back on its side. Sesshoumaru flew off it's back and landed on the ground with a loud: **THUD!**

Inuyahsa made a run for his brohter. The cat got up slowly. When it saw where he was going it raised its paw, batted him onto his back, then pinned him on the ground.

He struggled to get the paw off his body. "Don't you _dare_ eat me!" he yelled.

"I don't have time for this," it said in a female voice ignoring his words. "Go mind your own buisness!"

"My brother is my buisness!" he yelled in her face.

The cat gave him a mocking look. "Just to inform you, I do not eat dog demons nor do I take any sass from their half breed brothers."

She wapped him hard in the face with her other paw knocking him out cold. She then released him, turned back to his brother, threw Sessy back onto her back and ran off, leaving Inuyasha lying unconcious in the field.

Darkness covered the subconcious of Sesshoumaru. He couldn't hear. He couldn't feel. He couldn't move.

He only saw.

He saw himself falling, falling, falling. Falling into the dark void that got even darker with each second.

He could smell blood, his blood. He saw it. The dark red liquid covered his hands and cloths, his whole body.

Suddenly a feeling came. It was pain. A great pain. Like a fire in his shoulder.

He winced and grabbed his shoulder. He felt blood oozing through the fingers of his left hand. Wait. His _left _hand?  
Sesshoumaru moved his hand away from the injury and stared at it. His left hand, the hand Inuyahsa had cut off, was back. _If my arm is back that must mean..._

He let his hand fall in horror and left out a cry. He had no voice. _I'm _dead! _My brother killed me! _The fire in his shoulder spread. _I'm going to _Hell!

He tried and tried to stop his body from falling, from playing before his eyes but it was no use.

The fire got worse. So did the pain. He started screaming.

He was screaming. Swearing. Grappling for a reality.

One minute he was in his body the next he was floating.

Someone grabbed his arms and pinned him down. The movement brought him back into his body. He went ridged. He felt whole again. He was relieved.

The first thing he became aware of was the pitter patter of rain and breathing. Not just his breathing but someone else's. He wanted to open his eyes but he was afraid to. He was afraid if he tried they wouldn't open.

He could feel the fingers on his right hand now. A reassuarance. Slowly, very slowly, he opened his eyes.

At first everything was blurry and Sesshoumaru thought he'd gone blind but then everything came ito focus all at once.

He discovered he was in some kind of wooden building, a shack maybe. The place was dark except for a faint light from a candle to his left. He had no idea where he was or how he'd gotten there.

He turned his head slowly toward the light hoping it would give him an answer. He spotted a table. He also spotted someone sitting at the table.

_Who is that? Where am I?_

That's when he became aware of the pain in his shoulder. He cried out involuntairily.

The person at the table must have heard him. They turned around slowly. Sesshoumaru saw a pale orange hair, deep golden eyes and a face. He also saw cat ears.

_A kitten?_

The cat girl walked up to him. "I see you have awakened," she said in a soft purring voice.

"Where am I?"

"You're at my house."

"How...did...I...get...here?"

The cat girl smiled and kept on purring but didn't reply instantly. She put her finger on his lips to keep him from saying anything else. "Don't waste your energy," she purred. "You were hurt badly by something. The best medicine is rest."

She must have noticed he looked scared because she said. "Don't worry. I won't let anyone try to steal your soul again."

_**Again?**_

That's when he noticed a dead Soul Collector in the corner. _She saved my life? But why? She doesn't even know me!_

The cat girl also looked at the small snake like dragon. "It was your time," she said slowly.

His eyes focused on her again. "What?"

She looked at him. "It was your time," she said again and nothing more.

Suddenly he started to shiver. The cat girl pulled a thick blanket over him. "You lost so much blood...," she said. "So much...you are so pale...cold..."

"C...cold?"

She looked at him with her golden eyes but that was all.

He was still shivering. "Here," she said wrapping his bloody fluffy thing around his shoulders. "Are you thirsty?"

_What is she asking me _that

He sighed, closed his eyes, and nodded.

The cat girl got up and walked outside. There was a long silence except for the gentle pitter patter of rain. A minute later she came back in with a bucket. She carried it into another room. When she came out she held a strange looking cup in her hand. It looked like a cross between a tea cup and a saucer.

She knelt down beside him and used her right hand to prop his head up. "Here drink this," she offered. "It will make you feel better."

He didn't feel that he had a choice anyway. She put the cup up to his mouth. When he'd drunk it all she put the cup away and set his head back down. "Now you just rest," she said standing up. "I'll make sure nothing happens to you until you're better."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and relaxed. _Just how badly did my brother injure me anyway?_

_A/N_

_Sorry I took so long to update I've been kinda busy with other FanFics. I might not update this again for a few more weeks but you'll have to wait and see. Even I don't know what I'm going to do I'm trying to finish some of my fics but meh I'll try my best. If this chapter is a bit scratchy well I'm sorry I wrote this on paper in February and haven't really looked it over since then. All well, maybe the next one will be better shrug_


	4. To Do Or Die

CHAPTER 4

ADMINISTRATION

When Rin and Jaken reached the spot where they'd last seen Sesshoumaru they started their search but didn't find anything.

"Where could he be?" Jaken asked, feeling discouraged. "Where did he go?"

"I don't know," Rin said. She began to examine some trees and the ground around them (they were farther in the woods now). "Do you think he abandond us?"

Jaken gave her a surprised look. "Lord Sesshoumaru would _never_ do that!" he protested.

Rin said nothing. She just kept on examining the trees and ground. "Hey!" she exclaimed after a moment.

"What?" he asked.

"Come look at this!"

The bug eyed imp joined her. He looked where she pointed. "Blood?" he said.

She nodded. "It looks like it," was her reply. She looked up at him, her eyes watery. "Do you think it's..."

"If it is, it looks like something attacked him."

"But where is he now?"

"Whoever or whatever attacked him could have drug him off somewhere."

"Where?" she wanted to know.

He helped the little girl up. "That's what we're going to find out."

* * *

"Inuyasha."

A familiar voice roused the half demon. Slowly he opened his eyes. Through the rain that fell that half blinded his vision he saw someone he knew and loved staring down at him. "Kikyou?" he said, sitting up.

The woman scowled. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Inuyasha rubbed his head. "Trying to get away from Kagome."

Kikyou's scowl deepend. "Why?"

"Because she's a brat!"

"Oh."  
He stood up and looked around. The woman watched him without saying much. Finally she asked. "What are you looking for?"

He shook his head. "My brother and the giant cat."

"What?"

"I ran into a giant demon cat earlier," he explained. "It had my brother on its back. I think it was going to eat him."

"I thought you didn't like your brother and now you're worried about him?"

"I don't like my brother, but I still don't want a giant cat eating him. What kind of fate is that?"

"Not a very pleasent one."

"That's right."

"What happened when you ran into it?"

"I fought it," he sounded proud.

"And you lost."

Inuyasha fell over. "Don't rub it in okay?" he said, getting in her face.

Kikyou chuckled. "Same attitude as always."

Inuyasha calmed down. "Can we talk about this after we get out of this rain?"

Kikyou seemed to be having a hard time with that question. Finally she agreed. "All right. Come with me."

* * *

The sound of thunder woke Sesshoumaru. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around. This time he could see the house a little better because it was lit by a lamp.

The place looked like a small two-roomed shack. The furniture consisted of two cushions on the floor and small low to the ground Japanese table, a mat on the floor, where he slept, and something else he hadn't noticed before. A place to put weapons.

He saw Tensaiga and what looked like a bow and arrow quiver resting in it.

He tried to sit up but his body was numb. _What did that cat do to me? Why can't I move? What did she put in my water?_

Just that moment the cat girl came out of the other room. In her hands she held a bowl of ground herbs mixed with water and had bandages slung over her other arm.

She walked over to where he lay and sat down beside him on her knees. "Hello," she said smiling faintly. "Can you move? No, I don't think you can. I had to do that, sorry. I didn't want you waking up and feeling pain. It won't last long so don't worry. I think I'll bandage your shoulder while you still can't feel it."

She began to remove his ruined armer. "I need to take off your coat and whatever's under it," she explained. "Don't be alarmed. I'm not going to take off your pants. I just need to get everything off your upper body so I can see your wound better."

She threw the ruined armor aside then removed his coat and undershirt. She didn't even notice his left arm was missing from below the elbow. She was too focused on his right shoulder.

"You should see this! No, wait you don't want to. What did you do to yourself? Your arm looks like raw meat!"

Feeling was starting to return. He started to turn his head slightly.

"No, don't look at it!" she exclaimed, grabbing his head and pushing it the other way. "If you do you'll get sick! I know you will because I am and I usually have a strong stomach!"

Curiosity always wins.

Ignoring the kitten's warnings the dog demon looked toward his shoulder again and felt he would vomit. His shoulder looked terrible. It looked as if it had been mangled up by more than just Tetsusaiga. He was sure he could even see bone. His closed his eyes and ground his teeth. He had to look away and did.

"I told you not to look," the cat said, applying the herbs to the wound. "Looks like it could be infected. I shouldn't have waited so long to clean it. I hope you won't have to have your arm amputated."

_Infection? Amputation? Oh gods, I hope not!_

By then not only feeling was returning but pain as well.

He felt fire in his shoulder and gasped. He winced as she tried to make it better.

"I know it stings," she said softly. "But it will help."

It didn't. It made it worse!

By now feeling and pain were back and he could move again.

Sesshoumaru wrenched away from her. "Leave me alone!" he yelled.

The girl pulled him back. "Come on," she said.

He broke her grasp. "Don't touch me!"

Now she started to show signs of annoyance. "Don't-"

He sat up by himself. His eyes were red. He growled at her. "I'm fine!"

"You are not!" she argued. "You are injured by gods knows what! You probably have an infection! You could lose your arm as well as your _life_! Don't tell me you're _fine_!"

"I am!" He started to stand. "I've got to go. I won't be your house pet."

She grabbed the first thing her hand rested on. His pale hair. She yanked him back. "How far do you think you'll get with an infection!" she demanded.

He swatted at her, his arm seemed to catch fire when he did. "I don't need your help!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No..."

She scratched his arm with her long finger nails. He winced as blood came out of the wound. Now he was mad.

He slapped her. She hissed and yanked hard on his hair. He fell over and almost flattened her with his body when he did.

"Now you've done it!"

A tussle broke out but it didn't last very long. If Sesshoumaru hadn't lost so much blood from his wound he would have beat her but because of that fact he didn't. He was just too weak.

After a few minutes the cat girl was able to pin him down on the bed and keep him there. "Now," she said, panting. "Are you going to hold still for me or do I have to knock you out?"

He was panting harder than she was. He didn't have the energy to move anymore. He said nothing.

Since she received no reply she took it as he was going to let her help him. The cat girl got off of him and started working on his wound again.

He let her. His fight had opened it again. He didn't want to lose anymore blood.

_I should have just let her work on it from the beginning. She's right. I don't have enough strength to go anywhere. I wouldn't have gotten very far if I had tried._

He lay there, silent, and listened to the rain. _How could I have been such a fool!_

"Your little fight with me made it bleed again," she said more to herself than to him.

He still said nothing. The girl finished taking care of his shoulder. Though she was gentle it still hurt.

By the time she was done it hurt worse.

"Sorry," she said, tying the bandage. "I didn't want to do that to you. You gave me no choice. I hope you understand..."  
The cat girl got up and walked into the other room.

_She said she was sorry? What should I have to learn to understand? Why should I care anyway?_

He turned on his side and closed his eyes and ground his teeth.. _I hope one of these days I learn to understand..._

The pain in his shoulder was getting worse. _A deep cut... it reached all the nerves... that's why... it hurts so much... I wish it would stop... I wish I were dead..._

He clawed at the wound with his right hand. _I'll kill myself with my own poison!_

One claw went in. He gasped in agony and removed it.

He lay on his back again. The world started to swim in front of his eyes. His body went limp. Everything went black.

His last concious thought was. _That worked rather quickly..._

_

* * *

_

The cat girl entered the room a moment later and immediatly sensed something was wrong. She looked where she'd left Sesshoumarua. He was lying completely still with his mouth and eyes open. Even though he looked awake he didn't seem to be breathing.

_Don't tell me he did what I think he did!_

She ran up to him and knelt down. She was right. He wasn't breathing. _What did he do to himself?_

That's when she noticed something green running down his chest from his right shoulder. _He did! He poisoned himself!  
_She dug her claws into his arm. _How could you have been so stupid!_

She quickly cleaned off the poison but knew there was no way to get it out of his system. _Unless... _she thought, glancing down at the thing hanging on a chain around her neck.

She's heard stories about these things. Maybe it would work for her too? Quickly the cat girl took it off and placed the small object on his chest. "Please, return him. Remove the poison. Bring him back! Please..."

The thing lit up with a soft gently pink glow. The poison seemed to be coming out of his body and seeping into the stone. She was surprised. She hadn't expected it to work.

By the time the glow faded and all the poison was in the stone Sesshoumaru took a deep breath of air. As he let it out his eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

The cat girl sighed in relief. _Why did he try to kill himself? _she thought. _He can't be in that much pain. Can he? Then again; lots of people can't stand a lot of pain. They want it to go away. Any way possible._

She glanced down at the tiny pick object in her hand. _I wish this could do more than remove poison. I wish it could remove pain as well..._

She put the necklase back on. She leaned over and pulled the blankets back over the dog demonAs she did her sensative ears picked up a slight wheeze in his breathing.

_Probably from losing so much blood, _she figured, pulling the blanket over his still exposed chest_. Hopefully it won't last much longer._

_A/N_

_Sorry for any offensive material in this chapter. Don't get mad. I have a weird imagination. Let me just explain one thing though. Sesshy wasn't thinking clearly that's why he tried to kill himself that's all._


	5. I Am Cursed

CHAPTER 5

I AM CURSED

Kikyo listened carefully as Inuyasha told her what had happened. When he mentioned a huge white cat she suddenly remembered her own encounter with what might have been the same feline.

When he was done talking Kikyo stood up. "What do you think?" he asked her.

"I don't know," she replied, starting to take some things off a shelf. "I think I may have encountered something like that awhile ago."

He looked at her curiously. "When?"

The woman turned back to him. "First I want you to take off your shirt," she said.

Inuyasha was startled by this commant. "Why?" he asked.

She pointed. "That's why."

He looked down at his hand. It was caked with dry blood. It didn't hurt until then.

"Okay," she said beckoning for him to take them off. "Describe the cat for me again."

"Well," he began as he slowly pealed off his coat and white shirt. "It was white with brown paws. The cat was ten times bigger than me. It also had huge red eyes and wore a necklase with something on the end of it."

Kikyo knelt down beside him and started to apply the medical herbs. "Hmmmm, that sounds about right," she said.

"So," he went on wincing. "When did you run into Kitty?"

"A few days ago," she said, not looking up from her work. "I was walking through the field when this giant cat ran past me. It seemed to be running from something. I could see fear in its eyes. When I looked to see where it had come from then looked back to where it was going it was gone."

"Hmmmm," Inuyasha mused thoughtfully. "What do you think it was running from?"

Kikyo shook her head. "I have _no_ idea." By then she was finished bandaging his arm. "There you go."

"What was it?"

"Hmmm?'

"What made my arm bleed?"

"A cat scratch."

"Oh boy..."

Kikyo laughed.

Inuyasha smiled. He missed that laugh.

He started to put his shirt back on. "Maybe I should go," he said.

"Why?" she asked in surprise.

"You never seem to want me around you."

"I do. But." she looked away. "Nevermind."

He put his coat on and started to go. "I'll see you around sometime, Kik."

"Wait!" she exclaimed, grabbing his arm.

He looked down at her.

"Don't go," she pleaded. "I want to spend some time with you while you're here."

"Really?" he asked, confused.

Kikyo smiled a winning smile. "Really!"

* * *

Rin and Jaken searched the whole forest and constantly called Sesshoumaru's name but had no luck. By the time they reached the edge of the forest Rin was in tears.

"Don't cry," Jaken said putting his hand on the girl's shoulder. "We'll find him."

"But what if we don't?" the little girl asked, looking up at the imp. "What if we never find him? What if he..." her voice trailed off.

Jaken knew what she ment. "_Nothing _has happened to him," he assured her.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

But that wasn't how he felt. For some reason he had the awful feeling that Sesshoumaru was in trouble. _I hope I'm wrong, _the imp thought. _For Sesshoumaru's sake and Rin's..._

He helped the girl up. "Let's keep looking," he said to her.

She nodded slowly. "Okay. It's better than crying anyway.."

* * *

Jaken might not have been wrong. Sesshoumaru _was _in trouble but it wasn't because of the cat girl. He'd brought the danger upon himself by trying to poison himself. Even though the toxin had been removed the affects were still there. Sesshy had foolishly slimmed his chances at living.

The poison had caused an infection that at the moment wasn't noticable since he was sleeping and infections usually took awhile to show any affects.

Sesshumaru was dreaming.

In his dream he was a child again. He was running toward his father, his little hand outstretched. "_Father!" _he called to the man who was slowly walking into a dark mist. _"Father! Don't leave us! Mother needs you! I need you!"_

His father still didn't turn around and just kept on walking into the darkness.

Sesshumaru's eyes filled with tears as he called out. "_Father! FATHER!"_

_

* * *

_

Sesshoumaru tossed and turned violently in his sleep. He was scared. He felt lonely, abandoned. Forgotten.

He called out again as he clutched his blanked and turned on his side, sweat rolling down his forehead. "FATHER! Don't go! FATHER!"

The cat girl watched him from her rug on the floor, pity in her large golden eyes. _He seems so desperate, _she thought. _Is he trying to figure out something?_

He cried out once more out of deperation then went still. She heard him panting heavily and wondered if he had woken up. She stood up and walked over to him. She leaned over his face. His eyes were still closed. He was still alseep.

She knelt down beside him. _The poison must have done something to him, I wish I understood... _She rested her hand on his arm. His right hand reached out and its claws brushed her arm. She gasped and moved her hand back, startled. _Maybe I should wake him..._

Then she changed her mind and stood up. She started to walk away. _I should let him rest. Sleep is the best medichine._

Sessy moaned and she looked back at him. His eyes and mouth were opened part way. He was looking right at her. Their eyes met and locked together for a moment.

The cat girl was the first to speak. "How are you feeling?"

He tried to sit up but wasn't successful. "My shoulder hurts," he said in his soft monatone-ish voice.

She walked back over to him and once again knelt down beside him. "The cut in your shoulder was so deep it reached the nerves," she told him. "I don't mean to sound nosy but how did you get that wound?"

"I got in a fight," he replied slowly, not really meeting her eyes. "A sword fight. The person who I was fighting cut my arm."

"Oh," she said. 'That's why it ws so deep. I just hope I was able to get it all cleaned out in time."

He locked eyes with her. "Do you think it will get infected?" he asked.

Now she hesitated. "I don't know. It depends on you I guess..."

"I?"

"You poisoned yourself," she reminded him. "The poison may cause and infection but I hope not."

He looked away.

"Why did you do that to yourself?"

"I didn't want anymore..." he stopped. He couldn't say what he wanted to say. It would sound stupid.

The cat girl's eyes closed halfway. "That is not the way to do it," she said as if she knew what he'd intended to say.

"I know."

"Then why did you?"

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking clearly."

A brief silence followed that statement. She stared at him until he grew nervous. "Please stop doing that," he said.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I just do. No special reason."

"I won't tell you unless you tell me yours," he informed her.

She hesitated. He waited. She gave up. "It's Mearle."

"Sesshoumaru."

"I know."

"What?"

She smiled. "I'm kidding."

He didn't think her joke was funny. His shoulder started hurting again. He clawed at it.

"Don't do that."

He stopped and looked at her. "Eh?"

She took his hand and pulled it away from his shoulder. "You'll open it up if you keep on doing that," she said.

He said nothing.

"Look," she said, looking at him carefully. "I don't want you to think I'm a pest or anything but I need to tell you this before you try to leave again."

"Hmmm?"

"Your wound is very deep," she began. "I told you that already as you may remember. It was so deep it cut through a few blood vessles and reached the nerves. It was very hard for me to stop the bleeding after I brought you here. It will take awhile before you have enough strength to walk around. Hopefully your nerves weren't affected too much and will heal up as well as the broken blood vessels. I'm not trying to keep you here against your will but I don't want you going out and risking an infection or worse..."

Sesshoumaru looked right at her. He could see sincerity in her golden eyes. He also saw something else but he didn't know what it was. "Why are you so worried about me?" he asked bluntly. "You don't even know me."

She looked right into his eyes. "I cannot tell you,"she said. "If I did I could be killed."

"Why?"

She looked toward the door of the little house, as if expecting something sinister to come bursting in at any moment. "I'm in enough danger already."

Sresshoumaru had no idea what she was talking about but she could sense she was afraid of something... herself. "What are you afraid of?"

Mearle wasn't sure she should tell him but she did anyway. "Death" she said.

"You fear death? Why?"

"Because if is after me," she answered. "I can't avoid it. I must hide form it."

The dog demon could not understand what she was talking about so he guessed. "Are you cursed?"

The cat demons' golden eyes became glazed at the word 'cursed". "I've been cursed for a long time. My whole family was cursed."

"Was?"

"The curse started fifty years ago," she replued. "All my family are dead now except me." Her face filled with sadness.

"Why?" he wanted to know.

"My family is gifted. We are able to seperate half demons and hald humans into two people. Fify years ago someone came to our village with that need. My village could tell this demon was filled with evil and hate and we refused to do that, for we knew that if we did we would be sending more evil into the world. This demon became angry and put a curse on our village."

"What was the curse?"

Her eyes grew watery. She looked away. "I cannot tell you," she said. "If I did I will die..."

Sesshy could not understand. "Why?"

She put a hand on his left shoulder. "It is better if you do not know," she said sadly. He saw her cat ears flicker suddenly. He watched her tense and grab her heart. "No!" she exclaimed, her puples growing smaller and then her eyes turning red. "Not now! Please!"

She stood up and ran out of the house and into the rain as if something was chasing her. There was a long silence afterward that was soon shattered by an ear piercing scream.

_A/N _

_Sorry, I haven't updated this in awhile. I don't really have a 'drive' for this fic but I decided to update it before peple got mad at me. I hope you enjoyed one of the lamest chapters in the fic. Oh, one more thing: I haven't seen very many Inuyasha episodes, I've only seen episodes from the one where the blood ink artist makes his pictures come alive to the episode where Inuaysha learnes the Backlash Wave or whatever it's called. That's about all I have seen so my Inuyasha knowledge is limited. Please do not hold that against me._


	6. Infection

Chapter 6 Infection

Sesshoumaru stared after her, startled at the way she'd acted. _What's wrong with her? _he tried to get up. _I should find out._

It was slow work just trying to stand. He had to stop to breathe over ten times in the process. When he was finally able it took great effort for him to stumble out of the house. As soon as he was outside he had to rest against the house. He panted heavily and couldn't seem to catch his breath.

_Maybe I shouldn't have come out here, _he realized. _I don't think I'll be able to get any further. I'll have to wait for her to come back. _

He tried to walk back inside the house but fell to his knees. He wound up crawling back inside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and Kikyo had just lay down to sleep when they heard a loud shriek, like a wild cat's, outside of the house.

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked, sitting up straight.

Kikyo had heard that sound before and knew what it was. She stook and grabbed her bow and arrows. "I think I know," she said sliding the door open. "Let's go."

Inuyasha stood up and grabbed Tetsesaiga. He followed the miko out of the house. One outside the two were greeted with chaos. People ran past them with panic filled eyes. Inuyasha grabbed a little boy as he went by and demanded. "What's going on?"

The child pointed a shaking finger toward a group of burning houses. Inuyasha looked in that direction and let the boy go. He and Kikyo headed in that direction. When they reached the cluster of houses they were greeted by a huge white and brown monster that was tearing a house apart with it's teeth.

"What is that?" Inuyasha gasped staring at the feline.

"I think," Kikyo said as she took an arrow out of her quiver and put it against her bow. "That's our cat." Then she aimed the purity arrow and shot it at the cat.

The arrow went into the cat's shoulder. The feline cried out and glared down at Kikyo. It raised a paw. Kikyo tried to avoid that swat but couldn't. She was stuck hard by the paw and sent flying into the wall of another house.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha shouted. He angrily turned on the cat. He raised his sword over his head and ran toward it. "YAH!" he roared, jumping into the air.

The cat swatted him away. He tumbled over the ground, righted himself, and came at it again. The cat jumped out of his way and smacked him down with its tail.

Inuyasha instantly stood up and came at the cat again. "You won't beat me this time!" he yelled.

The cat arched its back and poofed its gigantic tail. "I'd like to see you try it, half breed!" it snarled in a low voice.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha shouted, throwing the blade to the ground.

The cat dodged it. "Your sword is powerful, half demon," it said. "It must get its power from your blood." The cat raised its paw, claws out, as he came at it again. "Let's see how powerful it is without that blood!" It scratched at him.

Suddenly Inuyasha felt the cat's claws cut through his body. As pain shot trough every fiber he felt something leave his body. Something he needed. He smashed to the ground and slid across the ground until the wall of a house stopped him. Then he blacked out.

--------------------------------------------

As Kikyo got back up, shaking stars from her eyes she heard Inuyasha screamed and looked up in time to see him go flying past her. "Inuyasha!" she screamed.

The cat growled then made a sad sound. Kikyo looked over at the cat. The Miko was suddenly filled with rage. Threading an arrow in her bow she aimed it at the cat and fired. The arrow hit the cat in the thigh. The cat demon shrieked in pain then ran off, it's body getting smaller as it went.

When the giant feline ws gone Kikyo ran over to Inuyasha and knelt down beside him. "Inuyasha," she said, leaning over him.

That's when she noticed something about his features. _What in the world? What happened? _She looked in the direction the cat had gone. _What kind of abilities does that cat possess?_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

Mearle still hadn't returned.

Sesshoumaru wasn't worried. He didn't know her or care about her. The only thing that bothered him about her was the nagging question on why she'd run off like she had. Just as he was beginning to doze off the door burst open. He opened his eyes and saw Mearle limp in, holding a bleeding shoulder.

_What happened to her?_

"Are you all right?" he asked.

She limped past him after she had slid the door shut. "I'm fine," she said sitting down on the floor near the table.

"Then why are you limping like that?" he presisted.

She looked over at him. He could see a pained look in her eyes. As if she were tortured by something. "I can't tell you," she said slowly. "Sorry."

He looked away from her. "I don't really care," he informed her. "I was just curious."

"Oh."

He lay on his side facing away from her. Mearle watched him kick the blanket off of him. A few minutes later she saw him pull if back on. She leaned forward and watched him more carefully. He looked like he was shivering under that thick blanket. _I wonder what's wrong?_

She got up and walked over to him. She knelt down and looked at the side of his face. She saw he was sweating. _A cold sweat?_

He sensed her staring and opened one eye. "Can you not do that?" he demanded.

"Oh!" she gasped. "Sorry." she bowed her head. She moved away from him. "Better?"

"Yes." she heard him sigh then saw his breathing start to slow. Within minutes he was asleep.

She suddenly felt content and started purring. Her eyes glistened with tears. _I hope I don't hurt you. _she thought. _I don't want to hurt anymore people._

She stood up and walked outside of her house. She sighed and looked at the sky. The clouds had gone and the moon was out as well as a few stars. The night was peaceful except in a village in the distance. She could see fires in that village even from this far away. The fire illuminated the few low hanging clouds staining them orange and yellow.

She closed her eyes and looked away from the scene. _I can't believe I did that! _she thought, feeling like a sinner. _That priestess could have killed me. That's how my whole family died. I can't let it happen to me! I have to over power this curse before I hurt someone else..._

She heard a cry inside her home and instantly ran back inside. The intasatnt she closed the door behind her Sesshy pounced at her. "Open that door!" he screamed in her face.

Mearle put her hands on his shoulders and forced him back. "Why?" she asked.

He clawed at her with his right hand. "I'm burning up!" he yelled.

Mearle felt how warm he was through her hands on his shoulders. He felt like a hot water bottle. _He's burning up! _she realized in panic.

"Please just lie down," she said slowly and gently pushing back back onto the bed. "I'll get you some water. That will cool you down." _I hope._

He seemed to calm down. He lay back down but was still sweating and now breathing heavily. She ran into the other room and came back with some water. She knelt down and helped him sit up so her could drink it. When he was doneen he laaly back down and went right to sleep.

Mearle stared at him with fear in her eyes. She knew whaaht the warmness ment. She didn't want to believe it but what could she do? That word was even painful.

_Infection._

_A/N_

_It's been awhile since I've updated this. I don't really like how this story turned out but I'm going to finish it anyway Since I already have five chapters up. I don't care if I get no reviews or anyone tells me it sucks. I know that already. So yeah read or don't read leave a review or don't leave a review I don't care. _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 searching

Cold water dripping over his face woke Inuyasha a few hours later. When he opened his eyes he saw Kikyo leaning over him with a wet piece of cloth in her hand. He noticed her face held a strange expression. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain over his chest as if he'd been scratched by Kagome's cat only ten times its size. He moaned and rolled on his side.

Kikyo noticed. "Inuyasha?" she said. "Are you awake?"

He looked at her. "Yeah," he said. "Where am I? What happened?"

"You're in my house and that insane cat monster scratched you," she replied.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" he wanted to know as the strange expression stayed on her face.

She hesitated. "Well if you must know," she reached down and picked up a mirror. "Here, try looking at yourself."

Inuyasha peered into the looking glass. He saw his face had a long scratch on it, going fron the left side of his face near his ear to the right part of his chin. But that wasn't important at the moment. He had noticed something else as well.

"Am I human?" he asked shocked at his own reflection.

Kikyo nodded. "Yes," she said slowly.

He stared at her. "How did this happen?" he demanded.

"I don't know," she replied. "After that cat sent you flying I shot an arrow at it and made it go away. When I ran up to you to see if you were all right I found you this way."

"Is tonight a new moon?"

"No. Tonight if a full moon."

Inuyasha was silent.

"I think that feline has some kind of power," Kikyo said thoughtfully.

Inuyasha looked right at her. "You think that cat did this to me?" he wanted to know.

The Priestess nodded slowly. "You know I don't think it was really that big," she mused off topicly.

"What!" he was confused. "What was that big?"

Kikyo looked back at him. "I don't think that cat was really as big as it was."

"Why do you say that?" he inquired.

"When I shot it with a purity arrow and it ran away it started to grow smaller." was the answer he got.

Inuyasha had no answer to give her. Slowly he asked. "Do you think it has a human shape?"

The woman nodded. "That is very likely and if it does it will be harder to find."

He didn't like the sound of that. "Do you think it was the same cat I ran into this morning?"

"Maybe."

"If it was what do you think it did with my brother?"

"I honestly don't know."

Kikyo's answer wasn't any help. _I need to find that cat, _Inuyasha shouted. _I have to find out what it did with Sesshouamru._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Mearle heard Sesshoumaru moaning in pain all the way from the other room in the small house. It sounded like a puppy moaning when wounded. It was so pitiful her heart went out to him. She left her own room and walked back to where he lay and once again knelt down beside him. Her heart filled with compassion. She put her hand on his forehead. It was super hot. Sweat soaked the blankets.

_He _does_ have a fever!_

She reached over toward the bandage on his rght shoulder. She untied it slowly. When she saw the wound she put a hand over her mouth in horror.

The wound had swollen intensely. Green puss oozed out of the infected wound. _I was right! It did get infected!_

She touched the wound with her fingers. The dog demon cried out. Even in his sleep he felt pain. Mearle quickly removed her hand. "I'm sorry," she said in a whisper. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

She realized she'd better do something. She got up and filled a bowl with water. She brought it back over to where he lay and put a cloth in it. She wrung it out and rested it on his forehead. After a few minutes he moved it to his neck. She held his hand and carressed his forehead as she tried to comfort him.

"Don't worry," she told him. "I will not let you die. Stay strong. When morning comes I'll look for something to help you get better. Until then try to stay with me. Don't die again..."

All night she stayed beside him. All night she held his hand and when he'd cry out she'd calm him down by singing to him softly. By morning he seemed a bit cooler but she knew he wasn't better yet.

His fever was down but wouldn't be for long.

Mearle stood up. She saw the first rays of sunlight coming from over the mountains. _It's time, _she thought.

She leaned over the dog demon and whispered in his ea. "I have to go. I promise to be back soon."

She grabbed a basket and her bow and arrows and ran out of her houses, being sure to lock the door behind her so nothing would get in and Sesshy wouldn't get out if he had hallicinations.

The car demon made her way into the forest to search for herbs that would help heal the infection. It was hard work. By noon she still hadn't found anything. She leaned against a tree and slowly slid down the trunk until she was sitting on the ground. She sighed with disappointment.

"I can't stop now," she said out loud. "If I do I know he'll die. I must keep searching." She closed her eyes. "I just wish I had someone to help me."

"Did you say help?" a voice from the woods asked.

Starled, Mearle's golden eyes flew open. "Who's there?" she demanded.

A woman with red eyes and wearing a pink butterfly kimono came out from behind a tree.

"Who are you?" the cat asked, eyeing the woman.

"My name is Kagura," th woman replied.

"What do you want?" Mearle asked, eyeing the woman suspiciously.

"I just happened to be walking by when I heard you say you needed help to save the life of a friend," Kaugura explained herself. "If you're interested; I may know someone who can help you."

The cat demon blinked. "You do?" she asked sounding hopeful.

The woman nodded. "Yes, I do."

Mearle said nothing. Something didn't feel right. Could she trust this woman? _What other choice do I have?_

"Well?" Kagura asked after a minute.

Mearle nodded. "Okay," she said. "Take me to this person."

"I knew you would make the right descition," the woman turned. "Please come with me."

Mearle stood up and followed the other woman deeper into the forest. Kagura led her deeper still. Mearle began to worry a little bit as the trees seemed to take all the light. She knew it was still day but the darknening forest made her nervous. She didn't know what might be lerking out there waiting to punce.

Her grip involuntarily tightened around the bow she'd brought with her. _I hope I don't have to use this, _she thought. _But if worse comes to worse I won't have any choice..._

After walking a bit longer Mearle asked. "How must further?"

"Only a little ways to go," Kagura replied, not looking at the cat.

"Are you sure this person can help me save my friend?"

"Possitive."

_Why do I feel so uneasy about this? _she looked up at the trees. She could see through the gaps in the leaves that it was getting cloudy again. _It's going to rain again, _she thought. _I hope I don't get stuck in it. I hate rain. I hate water, period!_

Awhile later they came out of the woods. Mearle could see a large castle not far ahead. "Is that where he is?" she asked, just to be sure.

Kagura nodded. "Follow me and don't wander off."

Mearle nodded. She stayed with the woman as she let her across the yard and into the darkened building. As they walked down the shadowy hall the cat demon noticed there didn't seem to be anyone else in the building. In a castle this big shouldn't there at least be some servants?

"Does this person live alone?" she asked.

"Most of the time," was the tight reply.

"He must be real lonely."

Kagura said nothing to that.

_I guess she isn't very talkative.. _Mearlwe figured. _I might as well not say anything. She looks like the type that gets annoyed easily._

With that thought she said nothing more as they walked trough the castle. Eventually she was led into a room that was lit by candles on the floor. Through the gloom she could see a figure but she couldn't tell who it was. She wasn't even sure it was a material person. It looked more shadow than human.

"Kagura," a deep voice spoke from the figure. "What is this?"

The woman stepped toward the figure. "This girl would like your help."

The figure said nothing. His eyes locked on the tiny pink gem on the cat's necklase.

"What do you need?" he finally asked.

"I was told by this woman that you had something that could help me save a friend," she replied, not looking at the shadow but rather the wall behind it.

The shadow sat there a moment thoughfully. Finally he stood and walked into the light. Meare saw a man with long black hair and piercing red eyes standing in front of her.

"Would you be able to help me?" she asked taking a small step back.

"I might," he said touching her jewel. "I will. I'm Naraku."

_A/N_

_Another update. My fingers are sore. _


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8 THE DEAL

"So," Naraku went on. "What do you want of me?"

"I was told you could help me," she said. "I have a friend who has in infected injury. I cannot find the herb that will remove the infection. I was brought to believe you had it."

"I do have it," he confirmed. "But I will only give it to you if you do something for me."

Mearle felt him fingering the jewel on her necklase. She stepped back. "What help do you need?" she asked.

"It's very simple," he said. "There is a group of people who have something I want. If you can get it for me I'll give you the herb."

"What is this thing?"

He pointed at the jewel on her necklase. "They have pieces of the Shikon Jewel with them," he explained. "The shards look like the one on your necklase. If you can get the shards and bring them here I'll help you."

"How will I know who to look for?"

"They have a girl with them wearing strange clothing," Naraku said. "She is with a monk, a demon hunter, a fox child, and a cat demon."

Mearle didn't say anything. She knew who he was talking about. She'd seen them in the woods a few times.

"Do you think you can do it?" he asked, his voice showing doubt.

Mearle nodded. "I will get those shards," she promised. "Now matter what it takes."

"But the wench has purity arrows. If she hits you with one you might get killed," he pointed out.

"I don't care! If I have to I'll _kill _her!"

Naraku smiled at that answer. "I like your spirit," he said. "So we have a deal?"

She nodded. "We have a deal."

"Good."

Mearle nodded. She started to go. "I won't come back until I have them." she called to him.

When she was gone Naraku laughed. "Some demons are so pathetic, they'll do anything to help their friends. Even make deals with me."

He looked in the direction she'd gone. "Still those kinds of demons always come in handy."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mearle walked away from the castle lost in thought. _How am I going to get those shards from that strange girl and her company? _she thought folding her arms. _Where am I going to find them? They could be anywhere. _She looked into the sky. _I guess I'll have to look everywhere, _she concluded. _Hopefully they're still close by. That will make my job easier. _She started running. _If I do find them and run into trouble I know exactly what I'm going to do!_

After a few minutes of running she had to stop. Mearle slowed to a walk then leaned against a tree to rest. As her breathing slowed to normal her sharp cat ears picked up the sound of voices. _They sound close by, _she thought. _I think I'll find out who they belong to. _

She walked toward the sound. As she got closer she picked up words. It sounded like the people were discussing something. A minute later she saw them through the trees. She saw a girl in a strange outfit, a monk, a demon hunter, a fox child, and a cat demon.

_That must be them! _she thought excitedly. _I've found them!_

She got closer, being sure to be well hidden so they wouldn't see her. _Now what's the best way to approach them? _she wondered, watching them come closer. _I know I can't just go up to them and say "I want those Jewel shards. Give them to me." If I do that I'm sure to have trouble. _She leaned against a tree. _But what else can I do? _Then it came to her. _I know! I'll just become something very small. They wouldn't expect a kitten!_

She got down on her hands and knees. Slowly her body began to change. She started growing smaller. By the time she was done she looked lamost exactly like Kirara only she was orange and wore a necklase. _Now, _she thought. _I'll get those shards._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder where Inuyasha went off to?" Sango said, looking around the forest. "I wonder if he's close by."

"Who cares?" Kagome said frowning at the demon hunter. "If he wants to run away to be with his precious Kikyo let him!"

"Kagome, you should really stop talking like that!" Sango scolded her. "He probably just went off to be alone for awhile. You know how he is."

"I don't see why we have to waste two perfectly good days looking for that jerk when we should be looking for those shards," Kagome whined.

"Just forget about it," Miroku adviced. "When we find him you can scream at him all you want and even sit him a few times to relieve your stress."

"And he'll just run away again!"

"If he does he does," the monk said, shrugging helplessly. "We can't help that."

Suddenly they all heard Kirara growl. They looked at the cat. Her back was arched and her tail was poofed.

"What's wrong with her?" Shippo asked.

"I think she smells something," Sango said, reaching for her huge bommerange.

Before anyone else could react Kirara hissed and dashed into the woods. The group heard a rustling sound as well as growls and shrikes.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked.

Kirara ran out of the bushes followed by another cat. This one was orange and black.

"What's that?" Miroku asked as he watched the cats fight.

"More like _who_ is that," Sango corrrected.

The cats got closer. Now they that the orange cat was winning. Kirara was bleeding in several places but the other cat didn't seem to have a scratch on it.

"We have to do something before that cat kills Kirara!" Shippo exclaimed.

Kagme raised her bow. "I'll stop it," she said firing an arrow.

The shaft flew through space and landed in the orange cat's shoulder. It cried out in pain and fell back. Kirara ran into Sango's waiting arms.

The other cat started glowing. As tehy watched, it got bigger and took on a different form. When the glow vanished they found themselves staring at a younge woman in an orange kimono and black cat ears. She leaned against a tree and glared at them with a hateful expression.

"Who are you?" Miroku asked.

The cat girl hissed at the monk. "I do not have to tell you!"

That's when Kagome opened her big mouth. "I sense a jewel shard!"

Sango, Shippo, and Miroku looked at her. "Where?" they asked.

The girtl pointed at Mearle. "It's on her! She's wearing it on a chain around her neck!"

Everyone looked back at the cat girl.

Mearle backed away slightly. A low growl escaped her throat. Now wasn't the time for hesitating. She pounced on Kagome. The girl screamed as the cat knocked her to the ground. Mearle started clawing at Kagome's neck, scratching her in many other places as she did so.

"Hey, get off her!" Miroku shouted.

Merle looked over her shoulder. She saw the girt's friends looking ready to send her to hell. She looked back at the school girl and while using one hand to rip the necklase off her neck she used the other to slash a huge wound from one side of Kagome's body to the other. Then she bolted away, leaving a hurt Kirara, two confused people, an hysterical Shippo, and a bloody mess named Kagome in her wake.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mearle ran deeper into the woods with the sounds of Kagome's agonized screams ringing in her ears. She didn't stop or turn back. She didn't care. In her mind the girl deserved it.

_After all, she hurt me first. I was just returning the favor, _The cat demon looked down at her hand. She still had Kagome's jewel shards. Good she hadn't dropped it. _My part of the deal is done. Now it's time for Naraku to live up to his.._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyo was taking a walk through the woods searching for herbs when she heard what sounded like somenone screaming in pain. She stopped to listen. That scream sounded familiar.

Yes she did indeed know it. She bent down and continued searching. _It's just her, _she thought picking up a strange looking plant. _Whatever she's going nuts about probably isn't that important. _

Just as Kikyo stood up to move along she was nearly knocked over by a streak of orange. She stepped back just in time to avoid a collision. The strange orange thing shot past her without a look back.

When the thing was gone Kikyo looked in the direction it had taken. That thing had looked kinda famliar. _I wonder where it's going in such a hurry?_

_A/N_

_Sorry if it seemed I was purposely being mean to Kagome. I wrote this fic a few years ago so whatever's written is whatever's written. _


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9 The Lie

Naraku was a little surprised to see Aijou return so soon. When she handed him the shards he asked. "How did you get them so fast?"

She was totally serious as she replied. "I told you I'd do anything to get them. Now my part is done. Time for you to do yours."

Naraku pocket the shards and handed her a plant. "Here you go," he said. "A deal's a deal."

Mearle bowed respectfully. "Thank you," she said.

Then she turned and left. When she was gone Kagura came into Naraku's room and said. "She doesn't know does she?"

The toher demon shrugged. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her." he turned from the woman. "What her friend doesn't know _will_!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Mearle reached her little house it was starting to get dark. She quickly unlocked the door and ran inside, fearing the worst. She sighed in relief when she saw Sesshoumaru still sleeping where she'd left him. _I'm so glad nothing happened, _she thought, a purr in her throat.

Mearle sat down beside him and began to unwrap the bandage. At the sensation of her touch the dog demon opened his eyes and looked at her. "Where have you been all day?" he asked, in a calm voice.

"Trying to find an herb that will get rid of the infection in your shoulder," she replied, setting the bloody bandage on the floor. "I finally found one."

"How?"

"Somebody gave it to me."

"Oh."

Mearle ground up the plant on a stone then mixed it with water, creating a salve which she applied to the cut. Her face grimaced as green puss ran down his chest. She used her sleave to wipe it off. When she was finished she rewrapped his wound and stood up, holding the bloody bandage in her hand. "I don't know how long it will take to work," she said. "Hopefully not too long."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyess and sighed. "Hopefully," he said.

She smiled down at him. "If you're tired why don't you go back to sleep?" she offered. "It will help that infection to heal."

He didn't answer. He was already alseep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mearle heard Sesshoumaru let out a pained yelp, sometime later. She ran into the other room and found the dog demon sitting up grasping his shoulder in a death grip. She noticed he looked deathly pale and was sweating severly.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

He looked up at her with glazed eyes. She took a step back. "My wound," he breathed. "It's worse. That herb didn't help..."

"It didn't?" she exclaimed, coming up to him and grabbing his hand. "What do you mean?"

"That herb made it worse!" he shouted at her like she was stupid.

Mearle suddenly felt very cold. _That person I gave the shards to gave me the wrong herb! _

"If you don't do something I'm going to die!" he shouted.

"Die..." her puples shrunk to tiny slits.

He tried to say something else but couldn't. He fell back onto the bed. Mearle looked him over. He was unconcious.

_I have to find someone who can help him! _she thought. She remembered the town nearby had a priestess. _Maybe she can help me._

Mearle stood up. "Don't worry," she said to thw dog demon. "I'll get someone to help you!"

She opened the door and ran outside. She ran though the fields without slowing or looking back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyo and Inuyasha had been in the middle of a discussin. The Priestess had told him about her strange encounter in the woods and they both agreed it might be that cat. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. They both heard a voice shouting. "Open up! Please open up!"

"I wonder who that is," Kikyo said, standing up and heading to the door.

Whewn she opened it she saw a younge woman in orange with black cat ears standing in the doorway, looking frantic.

"Yes?" Kikyo said.

"Are you Kikyo?" the cat girl asked.

The woman nodded.

The cat girl grabbed the woman's arms.

"Hey!" Inuysahsa exclaimed, staring to get up.

"I need your help, Kikyo!" the cat exclaimed, her eyes frantic. "I have a friend with an infection. If you don't come with me right away he'll die!"

"How did you know to come to me?" Kikyo questioned.

"I was told about you," was the reply. The cat girl fell to her knees. "Please come! I beg of you!"

"All right," Kikyo said giving in.

The cat stood up and bowed. "Thank you," she said.

Kikyo quickly collected some stuff she would need then started to follow the cat girl out of the house.

"Wait!" Inuyasha called.

The women looked at him.

"I want to come too," he said. "You might need protection."

"Okay," Kikyo agreed. "But you'll have to ask her." she nodded toward the cat girl who was eyeing Inuyasha wearily.

"May I come with?" he asked, turning to her.

The cat girl shrugged. "I don't care," she said.

They left.

When they arrived at Mearle's house the cat girl said. "He's inside."

Kikyo headed toward the door. Inuyasha started to follow but Mearle bolcked his way. "I want you to wait outside."

"Why?" he asked.

"I just do," was her answer. "Now please."

Inuyasha started to argue but Kikyo gave him a look, telling him he'd better not. He said nothing but his face said he was unhappy at the way things were going. Kikyo and Mearle went inside.

Once inside Kiyo knelt down beside Sesshouamru and began to examine the wound carefully. "It looks bad," she said. "Very bad."

"I know," Mearle said.

Kikyo picked an herb up off the floor. "Where did you get this?" she asked.

"Somebody gave it to me."

"Do you know what this is?"

"No. What is it?"

"A poisonous plant," the woman replied. "If you use this on a wound it will make an infection worse and eventually kill the patient."

"Is he going to die? Can you help him?"

Kikyo nodded. "You're lucky you got to me when you did. I will be able to save him but his right arm will be useless for awhile."

Mearle wasn't listening anymore. She was thinking. _That man tricked me! He didn't want to help me. He just wanted those jewel shards! _Mearles rage grew with every thought. _I am so foolish! Her's not going to get away with this! _The cat demon ran to the door, opened it, ran outside, and dashed through the filed and into the forest. _I'm going to kill him!_

_A/N_

_That's it for now. Behold the OOCness._


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Inuyasha had to jump out of the way to avoid being plowed over by the cat demon who was running madly out of the house. As she ran by he noticed how angry she looked. She dashed past him and into the woods without a sideways glance.

_I wonder where she's going? _he thought. _If her friend is hurt so badly shouldn't she be here with him until he gets better? _An inner voice probbed him forward. _I think I'd better follow her._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mearle's mind filled with hatered and an uncontrolable rage. The only think on her mind was killing the liar who had given her the poison herb. As she ran her body got bigger, until she was in her giant cat form. Suddenly the woods opened and she was in the front garden area of the man's castle. She spotted Kagura.

_The woman who brought me to him! She must have known all along what he was going to do! _Mearle began to stalk up on the woman who appeared to be fan dancing. _I'm going to kill her too!_

The cat let out a loud roar.

Kagura looked up just in time to see a giant cat pounce on her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naraku heard a loud scream coming from the garden and ran outside to investigate. Once outside he found a huge cat demon the color of fire holding Kagura by the throat with its teeth.

"What the?" he said running forward. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

The cat saw her prey and dropped the woman. She went into a pounce position. "You tricked me!" she screamed. "You lied to me so I would get you those shards! You didn't care about my friend at all!"

"Why should I?" he demanded. "Are you that wench who was here ealier? I see you've been cursed."

The cat pounced.

"Let's see how hard you fight if that was lifted!"

A bright light flashed and enveloped the cat. As it got bright the feline got smaller. When the light vanished it fell.

Mearle landed on the ground on all fours. She was suddenly aware she was back to her normal size. Though she tried she couldn't get bigger again.

"What's wrong, girl?" Naraku said, smirking. "Having some size problems?"

"Not that I can't handle," she replied, reaching behind herself and pulling out a bow and arrows. "I have other ways to kill you!"

"I'd like to see you try it!"

Meartle threaded an arrow into her bow and shot it at the man. He easily dodged it by dashing out of the way. The arrow pierced the door of the castle and caused an explosion.

Naraku pounced at her, knocking the bow out of her hands. She kicked him away and pulled out another arrow.

"I may not have my bow but I can still kill you with this!" she screamed, rushing back at him.

The instant she thrust the arrow at his heart he grabbed her wrist and pulled her arm into the air. "I highly doubt you'll be killing anyone," he taunted. He fingered the jewel on her necklase. "I'd like to finish collecting my end of the bargine now."

"I gave you my end of the bargine!" she screamed, putting a hand protectively over her necklase. "I gave you those shards and you gave me poison! You said you would help me!"

"I didn't really care about your friend," he taunted. "I only care abut getting my sacred jewel shards from any source I can."

"I won't let you get away with it!"

"That's what the people in your village told me fifty years ago."

Mearle stared at him, her puple shrinking drastically. "What? What did you say?"

"I'm the one who put the curse on everyone in your village."

"You..."

"I see you're the last. You're the only one I lifted the curse from."

"How dare you!" she screamed in anger. "How dare you curse my village!"

"They deserved it," he tried to justify himself. "They wouldn't help me."

"You no good-"

"Now there's no need for that," he chided her. "You should be thanking me. After all, I broke your curse."

She glared at him, saying nothing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By then Inuyasha had arrived. He had followed Mearle the best he could, but had a hard than usual time because his sense of smell was like that of any humans. When he arrived he found Naraku holding Mearle by the arm. He was grinning evily at the cat girl.

Inuyasha stared at them deciding what to do. _I have to help her, _he thought. _If I don't he's going to kill her. _He pulled out Tetsusaiga even though he knew it wouln't do much good since he was stuck in his human form. _I have to try. Even though it won't get bigger maybe I can still use it._

He ran forward. "Hey, Naraku!" he shouted.

The man looked at him.

"Why don't you pick on someone who matches your strength?"

Naraku noticed Inuyasha's black hair and smirked. "Matches my strength? I don't think so. It looks like my little car friend here got to you."

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. "What?" he asked.

The evil demon pulled the cat girl in front of him. "This girl here has the ability to turn half demons into humans," he explained.

Inuyasha stared at the cat gril in disbelief. "She does? You do?"

Mearle looked away and nodded. "I do," she admitted. "I'm sorry."

"You did this to me?" he asked.

She nodded again but refused to look at him.

"You see," Naraku said. "She's the one who made you human. Why would you want to help her?"

"Because I helped his brother!" she shouted.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha gasped.

"I've been trying to save your brother's life, hanyou," she replied. "I tried to get help from this man but he gave me poison! Sesshoumaru might die!"

"What the...?"

"But Inuyasha I thought you _wanted _your brother dead," Naraku taunted.

Mearle stared at Inuyasha in horror. "You want your brother dead!"

"He's always trying to kill me!" Inuyasha shouted at her.

"Maybe he has a reason."

"He hates humans. I'm half human. He thinks I have weak blood because of it!"

"You two shouldn't be trying to kill each other!" she shot back.

"I'm doing you a favor, Inuyasha," Naraku spoke up. "I'm killing your brother for you."

Mearle angrily kicked Naraku between the legs. When he fell back she started stabbing at him with her arrow. "You! You and him! You both hate him! Why should you hate him!"

"He doesn't care about anyone," Inuyasha answered her question.

"He cares about me! He saved my life! He saved the life of a little human girl who was kind to him! Maybe that's all he wanted! Some kindness!"

Naraku pushed her away from him. He got up, clutching a bloody wound. "Don't think I'll forget that, kitten!" he snarled.

The suddenly he was gone. The castle, the sidewalk, the garden, even the injured Kagura. Evreything had vanished as if it had never been there.

Mearle looked around the clearing. "I'm glad your gone," she muttered.

Inuyasha coughed.

She looked at him. He noticed her eyes held a hateful glare.

"What did I do?" he asked.

She ran at him, her claws extended.

"What are you do-AAHHHHHH!"

She slashed at him. He out up his hands to protect himself. He flet pain then something returning to his body. He fell on his back.

Slowly he removed his arms. The cat demon loomed over him. "Look at yourself," she instructed.

He glanced at his hands. His claws were back. He saw some of his hair and it was once again white.

"I've returned your blood," she said as she began to walk away. "We'd better get back to my house and see how Kikyo and your brother are doing."

Slowly he got up and followed her, way too surprised to say anything.

_A/N_

_Don't ask. I wrote this two years ago and am only finishing it because it bugs me. I'd forgotten what I'd written since then so it might be a little confusing. _


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

When the two arrived back at Mearle's house Kikyo was outside waiting for them. She stared at Inuyasha, surprised to see him back to normal. He told her nothing and she didn't ask.

Kikyo turned to the cat girl. Mearle asked. "How is he?'

"I got the poison out but it will be touch and go all night," the woman replied.

"But will he live?" Mearle presisted.

"Only if he chooses to," Kikyo eyed the cat girl. "Would you like to stay with me until morning?"

The cat girl nodded, looking relieved. "Yes, that would be great."

"All right." Kikyo went back inside.

Mealre noticed Inuyasha staring at her, a question in his eyes. "What?" she asked, looking over at him.

"You called me half demon before," he said. "How did you know I was a half demon?"

Mearle told the truth. "I was the one you tried to kill twice."

That answer was obvious enough. "You... you were that giant cat weren't you?"

"Yes," she said nodding. "The one you thought was going to eat your brother."

"You attacked that village! It was you!"

"I was cursed," she defended herself. "Naraku cursed me and my whole village."

"And now..."

"He lifted the curse when I went to kill him."

"So you can't get that big anymore?"

"No. I don't really like that form anyway."

He said nothing to that.

"So you're trying to save my brother's life?" he asked.

"Why should you care?" she demanded. "You hate your brother!"

"I know that's because he hates me. But I'm surprised he even let you get close."

"I'm not human, hanyou, or a quarter human," she pointed out.

"Oh." that explained some of it.

He looked at her. Mearle's golden eyes were half open and she was smiling. "Why are you so happy?" he asked.

Mearle started purring.

"Why? Is my brother _really_ in there?"

She looked at him without moving her head. "Don't go in there. I don't want you trying to kill him."

"I won't." he started for the door.

"No!" she hissed, grabbing his arm. "Leave the man I love alone!"

"WHAT?" he gasped. "What did you just say?"

She looked away, her face suddenly flaming. "Nothing..."

Inuyasha started laughing.

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

"You're in love with me brother!" he cackled.

"So?"

"Does he know?"

"No."

"You should tell him," he snorted, falling on his back. "I'm sure he'd be glad to hear it!"

She hissed at him and tried to scratch him.

He stood but and backed away. "Okay. I'll knock it off. Sorry," he said.

She stopped herself but glared at him. "You'd better be," she said, folding her arms. "You still can't see him."

"But what if he wakes up and kills Kikyo?" he asked.

"I doubt he'll kill someone who saved his life," she pointed out.

"You wanna bet?"

"Just stop it, Inuyasha!" she shouted, slapping him. "If you don't cut it out I'll turn you back into a human!"  
You'd better not!" he shouted.

She raised her hand, her claws getting longer. "I will!"

He backed away from her. "Well all right. I won't say anymore."

And he didn't. Not for the rest of the night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru was suddenly feeling better. He felt a lot cooler like a breeze was blowing over him. Something was different. Better different. He opened his eyes. He saw a blurred figure staring down at him. As his vision cleared he could see it was a woman. A pale woman with dark ebony hair. He had no idea who she was.

"Who are you?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"My name is Kikyo," she replied. "Your friend Mearle asked me to come here so I could help you. You had a badly infected wound that got poisoned."

"She poisoned me?" he exclaimed sitting up.

"No," Kikyo said, shaking her head. "She didn't know what the plant was that she put on your wound. She wanted to save your life like you'd done to hers."

"Hers...?"

"She told me you saved her life."

He didn't look at her. He suddenly remembered the cat girl he'd saved awhile ago. _That was her? Mearle? That was _her _life I saved?_

He slowly started to stand. "Where is she?" he asked.

"I think she's outside," the woman replied. "But I think you should wait a minute."

"Why?"

"I have to let her know you're all right."

"..."

Kikyo didn't wait for him to say anything. She stood up and walked out of the house. Mearle looked at her expectantly, from where she stood leaning against the building.

"He's alive," Kikyo informed her.

The cat girl's face softened in relief.

"He wants to see you," Kikyo went on.,

Mearle stared at Kikyo. "He does?" she asked, looking surprised.

"Yes." Kikyo nodded.

"No, no, I can't," Mearle said backing away. "I just can't." she turned and ran.

"Mearle!" Kikyo called after her.

Inuyasha asked from his position on the roof. "Is it Sesshoumaru?"

Kikyo nodded. "If he comes out ot go after her, which I know he will, I think it would be best if he didn't see you. He might... you know..."

"Yes I do," the hanyou said nodding. "I'll wait out of sight until he's gone."

"Good idea."

Kikyo headed back into the house.

"So where is she?" the dog demon inquired when she entered.

"She went into the forest," the woman replied. "She was afraid to talk to you."

He slowly pushed himself into a standing position. "Well I want to talk to her." He picked up his robe and put it on. "I don't care _what_ she wants. She wasted a lot of her time trying to get me better. I'm not going to leave until I talk to her." he headed for the door, opened it, and marched outside and into the forest.

Inuyasha met Kikyo, who had followed his brother out of the house, at the doorway. "Where's he going?" he asked.

"He's going to find Mearle," she replied.

"Why?"

"He wants to talk to her."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mearle sat on a tree root, her chin rested in her hands, thinking. _Why did I run away like that? He wasn't going to hurt me. But how can I be sure? He might be mad at me about the poison. He might want to kill me. I don't know... _she closed her eyes. _He mustn't know how I feel. **I** don't even know how I feel. Do I really love him? Am I really inlove with him? I barely know him. For all I know he could be a real jerk or worse..._

She wasn't aware that Sesshouamru was coming up behind her. Since he knew her scent she was easy to find. He saw her sitting beside a tree and slowed his pace. _Why am I doing this? Do I really want to? _He stopped and thought it over. _I do want to. Only a few people have ever cared for me when they didn't know me. She saved my life... I never asked her to. I never said anything. But she did. Was it just because I saved her's or does she really care?_

Mearle's sharp cat ears finally picked up the sound of his breathing. She slowly turned without standing. When she saw who it was she stood up.

Sesshoumaru noticed she didn't make any other move. All she did was stare at him with deep golden eyes. _She's waiting for me to say soemthing, _he figured. He didn't want to speak first. He waited for her.

"Yes?" she spoke when he didn't.

He walked up to her. "The woman who you asked to help me said you were out here," he said.

She nodded. "Is there something you wanted to say to me?" she asked, not looking at him anymore. "You told me a few days ago that you just wanted to leave."

"I know," he said.

She slowly raised her hand and rested it gently on his injured arm. He flinched slightly at her touch and she removed her hand. "I'm sorry," she said. "But you have to understand why I couldn't let you then. If you had you would have opened your wound and bled to death. Do you understand? I might not know you well but I care for injured and dying people. I hate seeing them suffer. I always have but..."

He nodded, causing her to stop talking. "And for that I thank you. Very few people have ever helped me when I'm hurt. If you hadn't found me in that field I probably would have died."

"But I gave you that poison-" she started to protest.

He put a finger over her mouth. She stopped talking again. "You didn't know what it was," he pointed out.

She nodded. "That's true," she said.

"So.. to put it all in a few words." he touched her cheek lightly with his hand. "Thank you... for helping me."

She nodded again, suddenly shy. "I'd do it for anyone."

Then he did something he's never done to a woman before. He pulled her in and hugged her close (you thought he was going to kiss her didn't you?). "I owe you my life," he whispered.

Then he let her go and started to walk away.

she couldn't let that happen. "Wait!" she called, reaching out her hand.

He stopped and looked back over his shoulder at her. She walked up to him and didn't look at him for a minute. "I know I don't know you very well but..." she hesitated. "I like you."

He blinked. "Mearle..." he said.

She looked at him."You're the one I saved," he said. "The one I saved in the forest the other night."

She stared at him. "Yes," she admitted. "How did you know?"

He reached up and tweeked one of her ears. "Your ears," he said simply. She put a hand over one of them but didn't comment.

"You want to come with me don't you?" he questioned.

She nodded slowly. "Ever since everyone in my village died I have been alone," she said, not looking at him. "I don't want to be alone anymore."

"If you want to come with me you can," he offered, looking away. "I don't care."

She looked at him. He heard her purring. _Is she happy with me?_

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Only if you don't mind," she said in his ear.

"I said I didn't," he said a little shocked at her kiss.

"I will," she said. "I might be able to help you find your friends too."

He smiled at her, a small almost indistinguishable smile. "Okay."

He took her hand. They walked deep into the forest together.

_A/N_

_Man that chapter is loooooong! Just to let you know this isn't the last chaper. I have one left then it's over and I'll be so happy! I should have finished this a long time go. It's so crappy. I must have ben high or something.,.. (No I don't do drugs)_


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

It wasn't very long before they did. Jaken and Rin had almost given up on Sesshoumaru. They were found sitting by a river looking totaly dejected.

"Who are they?" Mearle asked pointing at the small figures. "I knew you had friends but ouyuo never said their names."

"The little girl's name is Rin," he told the cat girl. "The imp is called Jaken." he pulled on the cat's hand. "Let's go."

The two walked out of the trees. "Hello!" the dog demon called.

The two looked up. At first their faces showed surprise then Rin squealed with happyness and ran up to him and hugged his legs. "Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"You're alive!" Jaken said walking up to them slowly. "What happened?"

"I got wounded," Sesshy replied simply. "This cat girl helped me." he turned to Mearle when he said this.

The cat girl looked nervous and seemed to be trying to disappear.

"She did?" Rin asked looking over at the woman.

Mearle leaned down and looked the little human girl in the eye. "Yes, I did," she answered smiling.

Rin looked at the two demons and came to a child like conclusion. "Is she going to be my new mommy?"

Sesshoumaur couldn't give her an answer.

* * *

A few hours later after it got dark Sesshoumaur walked off into the woods to be alone. He found a high tree he liked and jumped up into it. He sat down on a branch and looked up at the moon. He started thinking. Mostly about what Rin had said. The little girl's question bothered him. _Do you love her? _she'd been implying. How could he? He didn't know Mearle very well. All he knew was a slight feeling of security when he was with her. It wasn't very considerable but it had been there.

_I have to understand my own feelings, _he concluded. _I cannot fall inlove with her right away because we barely know each other. Then again maybe it doesn't matter. Love is confusing. I do not understand it at all..._

"Sesshoumaru," a voice below called to him.

The dog demon looked into the forest below. He saw Mearle standing under the tree he was in looking around for him. "Where are you?" she aksed looking around.

"Up here," he called.

She looked up. When she saw him she said. "There you are! Would it be all right if I come up there? I need to talk to you about something."

"I don't care."

With one cat leap she was on the same branch he was on. She sat down beside him and stared at his face. "Can I ask you something?"

"I don't care."

He'd openeend the floor. She began. "You don't seem to be happy I came here. If you didn't want me to come with you you could have told me so."

"I told you," he said not looking at her, but focusing his attention on the big harvest moon. "I don't care what you do."

Mearl studied him a minute. "I don't think that's the case," she murmured.

Now he did look at her. "What do you mean?" he asked.

She looked away. She swung her legs back and forth. "I was wondering... Maybe the reason you said I could come is because... you love me?"

"I love you sorta," he admitted.

She looked back at him. She hadn't expected him to be so open about it. "Sorta?" she asked.

He nodded slowly.

"Okay then. How sorta?"

He smiled slightly. "Sorta of like a man loves a woman but not totally," he replied. "I don't want to get that close to someone."

_Why not? _She put a hand on his. "I understand," she said even though she didn't. "I won't push you. You can love me for whatever reason you want." _Even if it's not the reason I want it to be._

Then she did it again. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He put a hand over his face when she was done and had moved away again. The spot where he lips had touched his flesh tingled. He looked at the cat girl one last time.

She smiled at him. "You can feel whatever you want," she told him. "You can hold it in or tell me. I don't care. I like you for you."

For some reason that statement made him smile. It felt nice to smile. It felt nice just being with her. After all, he owed her his life. She'd saved him more than once though she didn't have to. He leaned toward her face and kissed her. It wasn't on the cheek or forehead. She started purring. They were content for a moment.

Finally Sesshoumaru moved away from her and said. "We'd better go back Rin and Jaken before they worry about me again."

She nodded, still purring.

He stood up and took her hand. They jumped to the ground. When they were on the forets floor again they looked at each other's faces. Nothing else was said. He gripped her hand tightly and they walked into the deep deep forest.

**THE END**

_A/N_

_Finished! Sorry for the completely sappy ending. I hope you liked it anyway. _


End file.
